


第二十一章

by somebodynobody



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 洋灵 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodynobody/pseuds/somebodynobody
Summary: QUADRA KILL





	第二十一章

天已经彻底黑了。  
李振洋从泳池里探起身子，撩了撩湿漉漉的头发，他来之前把头发染成了浅色，泳池的水顺着胸肌往下，他肩膀到手臂线条分明，李振洋抹了一把脸，把脸上的水抹去，才看到李英超正趴在泳池壁上看小鱼游来游去。  
“李英超~”李振洋带着笑意喊着，这个泳池全是玻璃，时不时有小鱼游来游去，泳池壁的玻璃是倾斜的，正好可以把人放上去，李英超特意选了这么一个酒店，意思不言而喻，李振洋越想越甜，声音也软了几分：“趴着看什么呢？”李振洋走上前，伸手把他固定在玻璃上，李英超个子虽然高，但是还是要比李振洋矮一个头，人又瘦，所以这下李振洋是一下就把李英超圈在了自己怀里。  
李英超小脸红彤彤的，却还故意不回头看李振洋，指着前面游来游去的小鱼说：“洋哥，我在看这小鱼呢，多可爱。”  
李振洋笑了笑，在他耳边哈了口气，又说：“怎么就看小鱼，不看看哥哥呢？”  
李英超大眼睛弯成一条线，强忍着笑意，说：“你有啥好看的，小鱼多可爱，游来游去的。”  
“你个小没良心的，”李振洋哈哈一笑，也不恼，只是把李英超搂得更紧了，沉声道：“哥哥陪小弟一起看。”

当然不可能是真的只是陪着看的。  
李振洋嘴上这么说着，手却没有停住，小弟穿的泳裤把他肉肉的小屁股包的紧紧的，李振洋捏了捏，看着面前的小老虎果然撅起了嘴，皱着眉头却带着笑意回头，佯怒道：“你干...”  
啥？  
最后这个字没说出口，小嘴就被李振洋咬住了。他这点小心思，李振洋早就看透了，也不用多说什么，李振洋一边捏着李英超的屁股，舌头已经和小老虎的舌头互相纠缠起来。  
泳池的水干净透明，玻璃外亮着深蓝色的灯，把整个泳池氛围营造的特别暧昧，小鱼儿们纷纷吐着泡泡看着两个纠缠在一起的人。  
李振洋特别喜欢捏李英超的屁股，肉肉的很好捏，他恶劣的用一只手揉捏了，故意不小心碰到他屁股后面的缝隙，隔着泳裤顶了顶。另一只手顺着李英超细瘦的腰移上去，轻轻用力，掐了一下。  
“唔~”李英超小小声呻吟了一下，整个人都好像被卸了力气一样，李振洋用力吮着他的舌头，李英超也热情回应着。渐渐的李振洋的手开始用力起来，揉起了李英超胸口的小豆，原来来屁股上的手也移到了前面，对着已经抬头高涨的小李英超轻轻弹了一下，又握住，李英超还没反应过来，欲望就已经被李振洋拉出了裤子，撸动起来。  
“洋哥~”李英超喘气说不出话，这几天没有和李振洋睡在一起，他的身体每个毛孔都在想着李振洋。他整个人都贴在李振洋身上，手撑在泳池壁的玻璃上。

在李英超快透不过气的时候李振洋才放开他，又凑过头往他喉结那里狠狠亲了一口才松开，李英超转过身，又用那双亮晶晶的眼睛看着李振洋。  
月光下，就算周围没有一盏灯，这双也是李振洋的光源。  
“洋哥，”李英超伸手又搂住了李振洋，他太幸福了，他主动凑上去，一下又一下吻着李振洋的嘴巴，李振洋享受着小男朋友的主动，一边把他的内裤撤了下来。  
“怎么每次都是我先光光的，你不能先脱你的吗？”大概是感受到被小鱼儿们注视着，小老虎也难得害羞起来，小声质问着李振洋。  
这个质问还有点小娇羞，李振洋真是喜欢死了。不过李振洋脸皮厚多了，他凑过脸对着李英超的脸蛋亲了又亲，一边说：“那小弟先帮哥哥脱。以后每次都让小弟先帮哥哥脱。”  
李英超立刻伸手去扯李振洋的泳裤，以前几乎都是李振洋自己脱的，泳裤又有些弹力，一不小心没拉住，泳裤弹了回去，刚刚两个人的动作，李振洋早已经勃起，只听的李振洋“嘶——”了一声，李英超连忙收手，脸更红了。  
“小弟，看，哥哥让你帮哥哥脱，你毛手毛脚的，哥哥还要和你一辈子呢，这下我们怎么幸福？”  
直白的话让小老虎的脸更红了，可是小老虎本来就天不怕地不怕，他伸舌头舔了舔李振洋的耳垂咯咯笑道：“放心吧，不管你行不行，超哥总是要你的。”  
说完小朋友又被自己都笑了，可是这笑在李振洋看来就是恶劣的不行，他抿嘴拍了一下李英超的屁股，说：“就让你看看哥哥行不行。”

他掐着李英超的细腰让他后背紧贴在泳池壁上，李英超和他已经做过很多次了，两个人早就默契无比，所以立刻软了身子，把全身重量压在后背上，双腿抬高勾住李振洋的腰，双手扶着李振洋，含情脉脉喊着洋哥哥。  
这谁顶的住啊！李振洋心想着就亲上了李英超胸前的红点，又舔又吸，泳池水刚好没到李英超胸口下面，一下一下配合着水流，发出“啵”的声音。李英超仿佛嫌不够，在李振洋双手托着自己小屁股稳定住的时候，他勾着的腿又开始摩擦起李振洋的大腿，顶在自己肚子上的小李振洋又变大了几分，李英超得意的笑出声。  
“小妖精，就知道勾引哥哥，嗯？”李振洋坏心的伸手按了按李英超的后穴，后面的小嘴已经微张，手刚碰到李英超的屁股，这小屁股就挪动了一下，李英超身体颤抖了一下，闷哼了一声。  
“洋哥哥，想要了，快插进来。”小老虎一向直来直往。  
“好，都听小弟的。”李振洋低头又含住了正在大口喘气的李英超的小嘴，插了一根手指进去。  
手指混着泳池的水就到了温热的小穴，在泳池的一大好处就是不用润滑剂，很快李振洋又伸进了第二个手指。  
李振洋感觉到小穴更热了，开始一插一插的，李英超爽的哼哼，配合着李振洋的手指动作也在动着。李振洋感觉两根不够的时候，又直接插入了第三根。

正当李振洋觉得扩张的已经差不多的时候，他的小宝贝小弟已经凑到了他耳边，喘着气轻声道：“不想要手指了，洋哥哥换个别的东西来肏我吧。”  
李振洋顿时感觉自己好像失去了所有理智，他掰开李英超的腿，把自己肿胀无比的分身一下就插进了李英超的后穴。  
这个动作根本不似他以前的温柔，有些暴力，他看着李英超大眼睛瞪大，眼角甚至还泛出了一点泪水。“疼。”小孩扁着小嘴，委委屈屈。  
李振洋心都化了，刚刚的欲火被压抑了不少，可是下身依然胀大着，李振洋知道自己这次是进去的狠的，混着泳池水三根手指都很顺利，一时之间没注意。  
他任由自己的东西在李英超体内呆着，温柔帮李英超亲掉了眼泪水，身体的前倾让在李英超后穴的小李振洋挪动了一下，李英超倒吸了一口冷气，被李振洋温柔的吻着。  
“小弟，哥哥太爱你了，看到你光光的在我面前，哥哥只想肏你肏到你下不了床。”李振洋说着露骨的话，李英超听着听着又情动起来，感觉后面也没那么疼了。  
“不能怪哥哥，只能怪小弟太诱人了。看这个喉结，歪歪的真好看。”李振洋舔舐着，又把舌头挪到了李英超耳边，“还有小弟的小翘嘴也太可爱了，哥哥只想把肉棒直接塞进去。”  
连番骚话让李英超面红耳赤，他忍不住回应起了李振洋，可是段位明显不同，他只能小小声说：“我，我也喜欢哥哥。”  
“我也喜欢哥哥肏我...”

话音刚落，李振洋就猛的把他的腰抬高，开始猛烈抽插起来。  
“那我今天肏死你。”李振洋刚强忍住的欲火又一次熊熊燃烧起来，他一下又一下大力冲撞着他熟悉的小穴，不停刮过那一个他熟悉的敏感点，耳边他熟悉的呻吟声越来越响，他不知疲惫的满足着自己小男友快一点再快一点的要求，终于在一次冲撞下小男友射到了他身上。  
后穴在高潮后不停的收缩，李振洋被他咬的差点泄出，等小老虎终于软着身子变成小猫咪之后，他才满足的又去亲了亲李英超已经冒出汗的额头。  
“小弟，靠后面射出来爽不爽？”李振洋又捏了捏李英超胸口的红点，拨弄着。  
李英超已经没有力气拍掉李振洋的咸猪手，他整个人靠在泳池边，有气无力的说：“好舒服~”  
“那小弟，以后都要靠后面哦。”  
李英超刚想说话，突然意识到李振洋的肉棒还在自己后穴，而且刚刚的骚话，让原来就没有软的肉棒又抬起了头，变得又粗又硬。  
“李振洋！”李英超连忙唤道，扁起小脸，可惜没什么用，“现在撒娇太晚了小弟。”李振洋笑着把自己的肉棒拿了出来，把李英超翻了个身，让他胸口贴着玻璃，抬高他的小屁股，又对准那个泥泞的一收一缩的穴口插了进去。  
李英超呻吟了一声，自己的前面也有些抬头了，他垂着头，伸手想把自己撑起来，这不低头还不要紧，一低头，李英超发现他们身下的玻璃不知道什么时候已经围着一群小鱼，鱼嘴一张一合正在看着他们呢！

这种被偷窥的感觉顿时让李英超的后穴都缩紧了，虽然偷窥对象只是一群小鱼，可是还是足以让李英超产生了强大的羞耻感。他浑身紧绷，差点直接把李振洋射出来。  
李振洋拍拍李英超的屁股示意他放松下来，可是看着李英超目光，一下就明白了李英超后穴突然缩紧的原因。他哈哈一笑，又轻轻抽插，一边说“看来小弟今天是想把哥哥的这个东西夹断？”  
李英超闻言脸顿时红了，他稍微放松了一些，可是被偷窥的刺激感让他的后穴异常灵敏，李振洋扶着他的小屁股，又开始了新一轮的冲撞。  
“啊啊啊好爽啊洋哥好大！”李英超被插的有些忘情，差点忘记面前那些小鱼，感受到李英超身体有些放松了，李振洋又凑到他耳边，说：“小弟再叫响一些，也不知道这玻璃隔不隔音，不然能让这些鱼儿听听全中国最好听的声音叫床是什么样。”  
李英超猛地瞪大眼睛，整个人又紧绷起来，他害羞的说不出话，后穴被李振洋一下又一下贯穿着，他全身紧张，小脸通红，很快又射了出来。  
大概这些小鱼让两个人的性爱有了别样的刺激，李振洋又撞了几下，也拉过李英超，射到了李英超的后穴里。

“洋哥~”已经被干了两次的李英超一点力气都没了，勉强翻过身，又勾着李振洋的脖子，就这个简单的动作，都让他气喘吁吁。  
李振洋看着情欲过后的李英超浑身上下的粉红，大眼睛更水更娇，心里甜蜜欣喜，他抱着李英超，用泳池水先帮他清洗了一下后面，勾出了他刚刚所有射进去的精液，才抱着李英超走出了泳池，拿起旁边椅子上的浴巾帮他擦干净。  
小弟累的不想动，游泳池在院子里，他享受着李振洋帮他擦着全身，一边看着天上的星星。露天的环境让李英超总觉得天上的星星也在看着光溜溜的自己，顿时又脸红起来，拉起李振洋，小声在他耳边说：“不然我们回房间吧？”  
“哦？”李振洋故意逗他，“没想到刚刚洋哥这么卖力也没满足小弟？”  
“什么啊！”李英超红了脸，怕李振洋误会，连忙说：“总觉得在露天乖乖的。”  
“小弟害羞啦？”  
“谁害羞啦！”小老虎不满地锤了一下李振洋胸口，又嘀嘀咕咕：”我才没有害羞！“  
“好好好，小弟没有害羞，”看着李英超的小表情，李振洋觉得自己都快可爱死了，他快速擦干了自己和李英超的身体，把他抱回了房间。  
“小弟要是累了就闭着眼睛休息吧，哥哥再帮你洗一遍，泳池的水总没那么干净。”

游泳池下面的小鱼依然来来往往，蓝蓝的灯光映着深蓝的海水，而泳池里透明的水衬托的更加清澈干净。被李振洋嫌弃的游泳池里，飘着两条游泳裤。  
水池自动在换着水，而两条泳裤漂着漂着就叠到了一起，渐渐平稳下来，安静的漂在了泳池的角落。


End file.
